Das Mysterium des großen Sees
by Delenn Dumbledore
Summary: Harry, Hermine und Ron sind fest entschlossen, das Mysterium des großen Sees zu lüften und planen, ein vor langer Zeit verschwundenes Artefakt wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen.


Harry, Hermine und Ron sind fest entschlossen, das Mysterium des großen Sees zu lüften und planen, ein vor langer Zeit verschwundenes Artefakt wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

Diese Story habe ich für einen Wettbewerb im HPFFA Forum geschrieben und ich versichere höchstheilig, dass ich a) nix damit verdiene und b) die beschriebenen Figuren nicht mir gehören, sondern JK Rowling (wenigstens Albus Dumbledore könnte man mir ab und zu überlassen - snief).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Das Mysterium des großen Sees**

An einem sonnigen, warmen Vormittag Mitte September bauten Harry Potter und die anderen Drittklässler ihre eigenen Luftschlösser, während sie nicht wirklich dem monotonen Singsang Professor Binns lauschten. Es ging wohl um Kriege, Beutezüge, Kobolde und Zahlen. Viele Zahlen, Jahreszahlen, die Anzahl der Beutestücke, der toten Ritter und so weiter und so fort.

Harry gähnte bis der Kiefer knackte und Ron hatte längst den Kopf auf der Tischplatte liegen währenddessen Hermine wild Notizen kritzelte.

„Und dann war da noch dieser mysteriöse Diebstahl im Jahre 1955 hier in Hogwarts, der bis heute nicht wirklich aufgeklärt wurde", zitierte Professor Binns plötzlich und unerwartet, „ein Artefakt vermutlich noch aus der Zeit der Hogwarts Gründer wurde aus der Trophäenkammer entwendet. Die Diebe konnten zwar gefasst werden, hatten aber ihre Beute schon an einem sicheren Ort versteckt. Leider konnte man bis heute nicht herausfinden, um was es sich bei dem verschwundenen Gegenstand handelte."

Harry hatte bei dem Wort „Diebstahl" und „Hogwarts" erstmalig die Ohren gespitzt und schubste Ron, damit er wach wurde. Er hob leicht den Kopf und brummte etwas Unverständliches. Hermine stellte sogar das Schreiben ein. „Was für eine Kostbarkeit könnte das wohl sein", fragte Harry Hermine leise, „dass es Diebe wagen, direkt hier in Hogwarts einzubrechen?" „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer", musste Hermine zugeben, „werde aber nachher in der Bibliothek danach forschen."

Gesagt, getan! Nach dem Unterricht suchte Hermine gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron nach Informationen zu diesem Diebstahl von 1955. Sie wälzten dicke Geschichtsbücher und wurden schließlich in der „Hogwarts Chronik von 1955" fündig.

„Ich hab's", schrie Hermine plötzlich und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger so heftig auf die Stelle im Buch, dass ihnen eine kleine Staubwolke kurz die Sicht nahm, „hier steht's: die mutmaßlichen Diebe haben weder verraten, was sie gestohlen hatten, noch wo sie die Beute versteckten. Da sie im Bereich des großen Sees gefasst wurden, halten sich seitdem hartnäckig die Gerüchte, dass sie ihr Diebesgut im Dorf der Wassermenschen versteckten."

„Warum hat denn niemand mal die Wassermenschen gefragt", meinte Ron, „wäre doch nur logisch oder?" Hermine warf Ron einen ihrer typischen „Blicke" zu, „vielleicht solltest du das Schlafen auf nachts verlegen anstatt im Unterricht", bemerkte sie spitz. „Die Wassermenschen reden nicht besonders gerne mit uns, suchen nicht den Kontakt. Erst Professor Dumbledore ist es gelungen, eine Art Freundschaft zu den Wassermenschen aufzubauen. Er hat ihre Sprache erlernt und besucht sie bis heute regelmäßig in ihrem Wasserdorf."

„Krass", rief Ron aus, „komm, wir gehen zu Dumbledore und fragen ihn, ob er was zu dem Diebstahl von 1955 weiß. Er muss ja zu der Zeit schon hier unterrichtet haben."

Doch Harry grinste und sagte: „Ich habe eine bessere Idee, wir gehen schwimmen!"

„Schwimmen?" rief Hermine entsetzt, „wir müssten bis zum Grund des Sees tauchen, um in das Dorf der Wassermenschen zu kommen. Und der Grund des Sees liegt an seiner tiefsten Stelle – also ungefähr dort wo das Dorf sein soll – bei gut 100 m. Außerdem kann ich nicht tauchen, spreche nicht die Sprache der Wassermenschen, weder über Wasser geschweige dann darunter!"

„Beruhige dich Hermine, ich habe bereits einen Plan!"

„Ach was du nicht sagst Harry, willst du das Wasser herauszaubern oder vielleicht uns in einem Einmachglas hinunter?"

Hermines Augen blitzten, ihr gefiel das Ganze überhaupt nicht. Ron kam seinem besten Freund zur Hilfe, „beruhig dich doch Hermine und lass Harry ausreden. Ist doch möglich, dass wir Jungs auch mal eine gute Idee haben." Dabei grinste er seine Freundin frech an.

„Danke Ron", fuhr Harry mit wichtiger Miene und verschwörerischem Tonfall fort, „passt auf, ich erklär euch, wie das Ganze laufen soll. Klar, kann ich auch nicht 100 m tauchen und mit dem Verschwinden des gesamten Seewassers hätte sicher auch Professor Dumbledore so seine Probleme. Aber wir können etwas schreiben. Hermine, du weißt doch sicher, wo hier ein Wörterbuch „deutsch – meerisch, meerisch – deutsch" steht." Hermine nickte schnell.

„Gut! Wir verfassen einen Text in meerisch, übertragen ihn mit einem wasserfesten Stift auf Folie, packen die Nachricht in einen fest verschließbaren Behälter wie z. B. eine Thermoskanne und lassen alles mit Gewichten beschwert in der Mitte des Sees auf den Grund sinken."

Ron schaute Harry ziemlich verdutzt an, „Thermoskanne? Was ist denn das?"

Manchmal vergaß Harry, dass Ron einige Dinge der Muggle nicht kannte.

„Sorry Ron, in einer Thermoskanne kannst du heiße Getränke wie Tee oder Kaffee über mehrere Stunden warm halten", antwortete Harry, „wäre übrigens ein prima Geschenk für deinen Vater. Irgendwo in meinem Schrankkoffer müsste sogar noch eine herumliegen."

Die kritische Stimme – genannt Hermine – meldete sich aus dem Hintergrund: „Prima, wir nehmen dann die Thermoskanne mit der Nachricht unter dem Arm, spazieren gemütlich vorbei an Professor Snape oder Professor McGonagall, erzählen, dass wir mal eben zum Schwimmen an den See gingen, um das Geheimnis des mysteriösen Diebstahls von 1955 zu klären. Auch wenn das Schwimmen ohne Begleitung von Lehrpersonal dort verboten ist. Alles kein Problem laut Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley!"

Die beiden letztgenannten lauschten mit großen Augen der höchst autoritären Ansprache ihrer gemeinsamen guten, wenn auch etwas herrischen Freundin.

„Hermine", stöhnte Ron, „du siehst das viel zu negativ. Denk mal an Harrys Tarnumhang, da passen wir drei gerade noch drunter. Hey, wir schleichen uns selber wie Verbrecher aus Hogwarts heraus."

„Genau so machen wir es Ron!" Harry war Feuer und Flamme. „Lasst uns gleich mal mit dem Text für die Nachricht anfangen."

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten Harry, Hermine und Ron in der Bibliothek. Mrs Pince schielte immer mal zu den dreien hinüber, konnte aber kein Fehlverhalten feststellen (intensives Schreiben und Lesen zählte nun mal zu den üblichen Tätigkeiten in einer Bibliothek) und widmete sich so wieder ihren Aufgaben.

Schließlich waren unsere drei Helden fertig. Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen, brachten die Bücher zurück ins Regal und verließen die Bibliothek.

Harry blickte im Flur nach rechts und links, ob auch niemand lauschte. Leise sprach er zu den Freunden, „also die Operation ‚Mysterium' steigt morgen nach dem Abendessen. Treffpunkt an der Brücke um 19.30 Uhr. Jeder weiß, was er mitbringen muss."

Selbst Hermine schien langsam Gefallen an dem Abenteuer zu finden, denn sie nickte Harry ebenso wie Ron zu und hatte dabei ein interessiertes Glitzern in den Augen.

Am nächsten Abend also konnte ein aufmerksamer Beobachter drei mittelgroße Gestalten Richtung Brücke schlendern sehen, die anscheinend die schöne Aussicht bewunderten, später hinter einem der Brückenpfeiler verschwanden und nicht mehr auftauchten. Vermutlich wäre es dem Beobachter mit der Zeit langweilig geworden und er oder sie hätte seinen Posten verlassen. Es passierte ja nicht wirklich was. Und wer – außer Albus Dumbledore natürlich – konnte schon sehen, was sich hinter einem Tarnumhang verbirgt. Denn dann hätte dieser Beobachter drei eng aneinander gedrückte Teenager von der Brücke in Richtung großem See verschwinden sehen. Aber er oder sie sah ja nichts.

Endlich waren Harry, Hermine und Ron außer Sichtweite des Schlosses und konnten den Tarnumhang ablegen.

„Puh, ist das heiß darunter", stöhnte Ron. Trotz der Abendstunde war es für schottische Verhältnisse recht warm in den letzten Tagen. Die drei rannten das letzte Stück bis zum See, froh darüber, sich wieder frei bewegen zu können.

„Ich könnte gleich so in den See springen", rief Harry und zerrte beim Laufen schon an seiner Schuluniform.

Ron indessen hatte hinter den Büschen am Ufer etwas Blaues blitzen gesehen.

„Kommt mal rüber!" rief er seinen Freunden zu, „ich glaube, wir können uns das Schwimmen schenken." Ron zeigte grinsend auf ein kleines, blaues Ruderboot, das sorgsam an einem Baumstumpf vertäut sanft im flachen Uferwasser vor sich hin dümpelte.

Hermine war als erste am Boot, da ihr die ganze Idee mit dem Schwimmen bis zur Seemitte von Anfang an nicht geheuer war. Vorher zog sie noch einen ordentlich gefalteten Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche und pustete langsam Luft durch ein Ventil hinein.

Ron beobachtete Hermine dabei mit großen Augen, „was machst du denn da und was ist das für ein Ding?"

Hermine pustete immer weiter und schließlich konnte man einen Schwimmring erkennen, wenn man denn wusste, dass es ein Schwimmring sein sollte. Harry wusste es, Ron nicht.

„Das, mein ‚lieber' Ron, ist ein Schwimm- oder auch Rettungsring. Schon mal was von Kräften überschätzen gehört? Dank diesem Ring hätten wir uns auf jeden Fall in der Seemitte ausruhen können. Ich nehme ihn zur Sicherheit mit in das Boot."

Ron und Harry schauten sich an, hielten es aber für besser, nichts zu sagen. Harry suchte noch einen schönen großen Stein zum Beschweren der Thermoskanne und endlich ging die Bootsfahrt Richtung Seemitte los. Die Jungs ruderten gemeinsam, während Hermine in der Zeit das Seil mit dem Stein an der Thermoskanne befestigte.

Endlich waren sie in der Mitte des Sees angekommen. Alles war ruhig und die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne funkelten auf der Wasseroberfläche und tauchten das Ufer in ein warmes orangerotes Licht.

Hermine gab Harry die Thermoskanne, „willst du es machen Harry? Schließlich war es deine Idee."

Harry nickte, nahm die Kanne und ließ sie neben sich ins Wasser plumpsen. Jetzt hieß es erst einmal warten.

„Schon mal überlegt, was wir machen, wenn die Wassermenschen sauer auf uns sind", meinte Hermine unsicher.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „das was wir immer machen: Improvisieren!"

Gott sei Dank mussten unsere drei Freunde nicht „Improvisieren". Niemand griff sie an, auch die Wassermenschen nicht. Das würden diese auch nicht machen, dafür hatte Dumbledore schon gesorgt. Die Wassermenschen waren zwar den Menschen gegenüber nicht sonderlich kommunikativ aber auch nicht aggressiv.

Plötzlich war ein Brodeln im Wasser zu hören und kurz darauf schoss ein Wassermensch aus dem Wasser, warf eine Kugel in das Ruderboot und verschwand wieder in der Tiefe des Sees.

Harry, Hermine und Ron schauten sich und dann die Kugel an.

„Mach es auf", sagte Ron.

„Mach es selber auf", Hermine blickte unsicher auf die durchsichtige, mit einem Nebel gefüllte Kugel. Schließlich schnappte Harry sich das Ding und drehte vorsichtig an dem Ring in der Mitte.

Die Kugel sprang auf und der Nebel verdichtete sich über ihren Köpfen zu zwei Worten: Fragt Dumbledore!

„Na toll", rief Ron aus, „was hatte ich am Anfang gesagt: lasst uns Dumbledore fragen."

Weniger enthusiastisch als auf der Hinfahrt paddelten die drei zurück ans Ufer. Ihr Abenteuer war nicht so erfolgreich ausgegangen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatten.

„Dumbledore fragen, leichter gesagt als getan", murmelte Ron vor sich hin, „was ist, wenn er Fragen stellt, wie wir darauf gekommen sind. Und wenn er rauskriegt, dass wir verbotenerweise auf dem See waren? Ich sehe uns schon mit Strafarbeit bei Filch bis Ende des Schuljahrs."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „wir überlegen uns was und gehen dann zu Dumbledore."

Aber das war gar nicht nötig, denn Albus Dumbledore wartete bereits am Ufer auf sie!

Was Harry, Hermine und Ron nicht wussten war, dass auch Professor Dumbledore eine Nachricht von den Wassermenschen bekam und dieser sich sogleich auf den Weg zum See gemacht hatte.

Den dreien sank das Herz in die Hose, als sie ihren Schulleiter am Ufer sahen. Ron war plötzlich ganz blass um die Nase, „das war's Freunde. Jetzt können wir unsere Koffer packen."

„Sei ruhig", zischte Hermine, „und mach's nicht noch schlimmer." Harry blickte zu Dumbledore und hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen und einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

„Ah, guten Abend Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter!" begrüßte Albus Dumbledore die drei Abenteurer ruhig, aber ohne das typische freundliche Zwinkern. Kein gutes Zeichen!

„Ich bin sicher, Sie können mir den Grund Ihres beinahe nächtlichen Ausflugs auf dem See in meinem Büro erklären. Dem See, der ohne Begleitung von Lehrpersonal nicht betreten werden darf. Auch nicht einem Ruderboot, Mr Potter", entgegnete Dumbledore, als Harry Anstalten machte, sie zu verteidigen, „wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Eine schweigsame Prozession machte ihren Weg gen Hogwarts. Eine große Gestalt vornweg, gefolgt von drei kleinen, mit hängenden Köpfen.

„Setzt euch bitte", sagte Professor Dumbledore zu dem Trio, als sie in dem Schulleiterbüro angekommen waren. Es standen bereits drei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch und auf dem Tisch Früchtetee für alle. Allerdings wagte es keiner der drei erwischten Abenteurer, einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Nehmt ruhig von dem Tee, ich habe ihn nicht vergiftet und auch kein Veritaserum hineingetan", sprach Albus Dumbledore mit leichtem Schmunzeln in der Stimme, „auch wenn ihr gegen Regeln verstoßen habt, werde ich euch sicher nicht verhungern und verdursten lassen. An einer angemessenen Strafe werdet ihr allerdings nicht vorbeikommen."

Dumbledore blickte nacheinander Harry, Hermine und Ron über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg mit seinem „Röntgenblick" an.

„Wer von euch mag mir denn nun von dem Grund eures abendlichen Ausflugs berichten?"

Ron schluckte und Harry fand plötzlich seine Schuhe ziemlich interessant.

Hermine fasste sich ein Herz, und versuchte mit möglichst fester Stimme dem Schulleiter alles zu erklären. „Professor Dumbledore, wir wollten doch nur das Geheimnis des mysteriösen Artefakts auflösen, das 1955 hier in Hogwarts gestohlen wurde. Professor Binns erzählte uns im Geschichtsunterricht davon."

„Aha", antwortete Dumbledore, „ihr habt wahrscheinlich in der ‚Hogwarts Chronik von 1955' nachgeschaut und von den Gerüchten gelesen, dass die Diebe ihre Beute bei den Wassermenschen versteckt hätten."

„Genau so war es Professor", gab Harry aufgeregt zu, „wir hatten vor, nach so vielen Jahren das Geheimnis endlich zu lüften und das Artefakt, dass ja aus der Zeit der Hogwarts Gründer sein soll, wieder Hogwarts zurück zu geben."

Jetzt lachte Albus Dumbledore laut auf und Harry, Hermine und Ron schauten sich verwirrt an, ob ihr Schulleiter nun den Verstand verloren hatte.

Dumbledore wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augenwinkeln, „entschuldigt Kinder, euer alter Schulleiter ist nicht verrückt geworden, falls ihr dass jetzt denkt."

Die drei fühlten sich ertappt und liefen rot an und Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Dachte ich es mir doch, aber macht euch keine Sorgen, es geht mir gut. Allerdings muss ich euch wegen des Schatzes enttäuschen, denn es gibt gar keinen."

„Aber Professor Binns hat sogar im Unterricht davon berichtet", rief Hermine ungläubig.

„Professor Binns weiß nur das, was alle wissen sollen, Miss Granger. Ich erzähle euch die wahre Geschichte des geheimnisvollen Artefakts aber ihr müsst versprechen, sie nicht weiterzuerzählen, um das Mysterium zu erhalten."

Harry, Hermine und Ron nickten und lauschten dem, was der Professor zu berichten hatte.

„Es geschah tatsächlich ein Diebstahl 1955. Die Diebe haben einen Gegenstand in einem Samtbeutel aus der offenen Vitrine gestohlen, dachten wohl, es sei etwas besonders wertvolles. Ich war zu der Zeit Lehrer für Verwandlung auf Hogwarts und hatte die Aufgabe, neue Urkunden und Trophäen einzuräumen. Dabei habe ich diesen Beutel kurz in einer der Vitrinen abgelegt und wollte beim Hausmeister etwas zum Reinigen besorgen. Als ich wieder kam war der Beutel weg. Aber Magie hat seine Vorteile und mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruchs kam ich den Dieben schnell auf die Spur. Am See konnte ich sie einholen und sie ließen gleich alles fallen, als sie mich sahen. Ich hatte keine Mühe, die Diebe zu fesseln und nahm die ‚Beute' an mich. Was dann geschah entzog sich zum Teil meinem Einfluss. Nach dem ich die drei Burschen dem Ministerium übergeben hatte, weigerten sie sich standhaft zuzugeben, was sie denn nun gestohlen hatten. Sie hatten wohl Sorge, sich lächerlich zu machen, wenn offenkundig würde, was sie eigentlich gestohlen hatten.

„Warum haben Sie denn nichts dazu im Gericht gesagt Professor?"

„Gute Frage Hermine, gute Frage", schmunzelte Albus Dumbledore, „sagen wir es mal so, ich wollte nicht, dass das Ministerium mir den Beutel als Beweismittel wegnimmt. Also habe ich mit den Wassermenschen – die einzig anderen Mitwisser – dieses Mysterium konstruiert und bewusst das eine und andere Gerücht in der Öffentlichkeit gestreut."

„Sir, was war denn nun in dem Beutel?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Albus Dumbledore lächelte und antwortete mit verschwörerischer Stimme, „meine allererste Dose Zitronendrops!"


End file.
